You can always change your mind Zero lemon
by miss89
Summary: Cathrine is a vampire who's in love with the mysterious prefect, Zero. One night she's heading to the Headmaster to get some blood tablets, but he's telling her to get them from Zero.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by kibaplushie on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either _______ or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Cathrine get back here!" the silver haired prefect shouted after the brown haired vampire. Once again she had sneaked out of her dorm. She was running to the headmaster's building. Like any other vampire she had to get her bloodlust satisfied. She needed blood tables since it was against the rules to suck blood from the day class students.

- "Get away, Zero!" she snapped back at him running faster. Getting closer to the headmaster's house she suddenly heard a gunshot causing her to stop immediately.

- "Get back to your dorm, Cat", Zero stated with an emotionless expression on his face pointing.

- "Oh my! What is going out here? Zero!" headmaster Cross exclaimed when he got outside.

- "Nothing, she's going back to her dorm now" Zero stated pulling her arm.

- "Let me go, Zero. I only came to speak to the headmaster" she said and made a puppy face.

- "I swear you're worse than your cousin" he growled letting go of her. She jerked her head towards him. She was cousin to Hanabusa Aido, and she was proud of it. She really loved her cousin, but not many knew she was because they were not that lookalike.

- "Because you don't like him it doesn't give you a reason for hating me" she pouted.

- "Come in come in Cathrine-chan" the headmaster cheered. The girl stepped inside followed by Zero and the headmaster.

- "Now, what was it you would like to talk about?" he smiled and offered her a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted.

- "It is about blood tablets" she started and took a sip of her hot tea.

- "I'm out of here" Zero mumbled under his breath and walked back to his own room. She wondered if she had said something that could have offended him. Sure he could be weird sometimes, but the last times she had seen him he had seemed annoyed or like something was on his mind.

- "Did I say something?" she asked and looked after him.

- "Oh don' think about it. That's just Zero in a nutshell" headmaster Cross smiled and sat down in front of her.

- "He doesn't like vampire do he?" she then questioned from the ex-vampire hunter. A sigh escaped his lips.

- "Unfortunately not" he said and adjusted his glasses, noticing the sadness in her eyes. Cathrine, or Cat as everyone called her, hated when people hated or and she didn't do anything to cause it.

- "But don't think about it.. He'll be fine" he quickly added.

For some time they only talked about how school was going and stuff like that.

- "You said something about blood tablets" he then said. Cat nodded her head a yes.

- "I need some" she said calmly. Headmaster Cross nodded and got up and walked over towards his desk.

- "I don't have more, you must ask from Zero then" he said and looked at her. Ask such a thing from Zero? What would he with blood tablets? She then nodded her head

- "Thanks for tea, I'll go find him then" she smiled and bowed lightly before walking towards to Sun dorm looking for Zero's room. It was very rare that a vampire came around in the Sun dorm. It was one direction after the other. She stopped for a while and a heavy sigh left her lips when a smell caught her nose. Zero? She looked around trying to locate where the smell came from. She stopped at a door.

- "Zero, you awake?" she asked knocking on his door. No sound.

- "Zero, are you there?" she asked again getting slightly worried. He couldn't possibly be sleeping now or could he? Slowly she opened the door to his room. There was all dark and she thanked herself for her good night view. Closing the room she slowly walked towards his bed. There was nobody. Suddenly she heard a click and something on her back.

- "What are you doing here, vampire?" Zero asked pointing his bloody rose towards her. Slowly she turned towards him with her hands in the air.

- "Headmaster said I should ask blood tablets from you" she said in an innocent voice. He lowered his gun. Slowly she placed her hand on his bed and sat down in the hope he wasn't going to hurt her. He put him gun away and went to a small room to get the mentioned stuff. Sitting on his bed she looked around. Plain and clean, just like him. After a few minutes he came back and tossed her a little black box.

- "Thank you" she mumbled taking the box and was about to get up, when he stopped her.

- "What is it?" she asked and blushed a bit.

- "Why didn't you just wait till morning?" he asked glaring down at her.

- "Because.. I somehow like you" she mumbled making him look stunned at her. Sure she was a pretty girl and that, the only bad thing, for Zero, was that she was a vampire. He liked her, but wasn't sure of his feelings for her, because of what she was. He sat next to her and grabbed her hands pulling before pushing his lips against her soft ones. She let out a gasp. She never expected him to do that, but since she liked him it didn't really matter. But never the less she relaxed and slowly started to kiss him back.

He smirked into the kiss and his hands wondered around her waist feeling her curves. She blushed lightly and pulled her hands around his neck while deepening the kiss. His fangs gazed over her lip not making it bleed. She smirked and massaged his tongue with hers. He tripped her over so she fell on her back on the bed his lips still locked with hers. Sliding her hands up under his shirt she cherished his well toned abs, scratching along the lines. He let out a low groan and kissed down her jaw line to her neck searching for her weak spot. Once he found it she let out a soft moan. He smirked against her neck and licked and sucked on it while undoing her school uniform, sliding his hands under her shirt, feeling her smooth stomach. He stopped when he reached the fabric of her bra and brushed lightly over them. She bit her lip to hold back a moan.

- "You really want this?" she whispered seductively in his ear before kissing his neck. He groaned as she found his weak spot, and started to undo her shirt before chucking it on the bedroom floor.

- "Yea.. but you're still a vampire" he muttered against her bare neck.

- "You could change your mind" she said in a soft voice nipping on his ear lobe.

- "Maybe" he said and kissed her down her chest before looking into her bright blue eyes.

- "I'm all yours, Zero" she then whispered. He smirked and removed her shirt and skirt, leaving her in only underwear. He had to admit one thing – she was gorgeous. He attacked her neck with his lips again as his hands undid her bra revealing her beautiful breast. She blushed and he took them in his hands starting to massage them before sucking on one of them. She instinctively arched her back wanting his touch and moan softly as he flicked his tongue over her nipple making it hard. She moved her hands up and down his back and over his chest, over his stomach to the rim of his pants. She undid his belt and brushed her fingertips over the bulge in his pants. He groaned and gently began to massage her female hood. Another moan left her lips, this time a bit louder. In return she ripped of his pants and pressed a hand against his hard member. They both wanted to give in and she removed his boxers while he removed the last of her underwear. Lying over her he looked into her eyes. She kissed him to tell him to go on, and so did he. He slowly pushed himself into her.

She moaned his name as he entered her, and started to pump in and out of her in a steady pace. She buckled her hips to meet every thrust. She then moaned for him to faster and harder. He didn't hesitate and obeyed her wish and increased the pace, making her moan even louder than before. It was driving her over the edge. She dug her nails into his torso when she was about to come and moaned louder than ever when he released inside her and she came as well.

Pulling out of her he rolled exhausted of her and wrapped them into the cover. She giggled and lay on the side towards him.

- "What's so funny?" he asked.

- "Nothing" she said and traced a hand down his chest. He smirked and put an arm around her waist.

- "Maybe I could change my mind about you" he stated and kissed her lips. Laying there close to his him she felt safe. She felt safe in his arms.

- "I love you" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

- "I love you too, Cat" he smiled and brought her close to him.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Zero Kiryuu lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
